<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Love Your Family But... by MaParallel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215009">When You Love Your Family But...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel'>MaParallel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тема: вечеринка в честь праздника.<br/>В рамках флэшмоба 25 Days of Shipmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Love Your Family But...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048296">When You Love Your Family But...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow">ApomaroMellow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дайчи нравился концепт рождественских вечеринок, но их воплощение устраивало его далеко не всегда. Здорово было встречать праздники в окружении родных и друзей, которых он любил всем сердцем, но совсем не здорово было видеть вокруг себя фальшивые улыбки, слышать натянутый смех. Впрочем, существовало кое-что, что помогало Дайчи не терять головы, если дела шли совсем плохо.</p><p>— Готов? — Донесся до него голос Суги.</p><p>— Да, — откликнулся Дайчи.</p><p>Он прекрасно ладил со своей семьёй, людьми приземленными, легкими в общении. Но, помимо них, была еще тётя, которая жила далеко и, мягко говоря, вела себя нагловато. Именно ее вечеринку Дайчи предстояло посетить сегодня, чтобы передать рождественский подарок. То, что Суга согласился составить ему компанию, тем самым гарантируя, что он точно не сойдет с ума, Дайчи считал огромным везением.</p><p>Всю дорогу он держал любимого за руку. Как будто подзаряжался от него. Правда, чем дольше Дайчи цеплялся за ладонь Суги, тем острее ощущал, насколько сильно нервничает. Отношения с таким прямолинейным парнем как Суга имели свои плюсы. Он не ударялся в гиперопеку и не повторял без конца, что все обязательно будет хорошо. Вместо этого Суга локтем пихал Дайчи под ребра и велел не париться из-за пустяков.</p><p>Суровая любовь была тем, в чем Суга разбирался на отлично. Когда они наконец прибыли к месту назначения, Дайчи помедлил перед закрытой дверью, чтобы окончательно успокоиться. Суга не стал ему мешать. Однако пару мгновений спустя он сам нажал на кнопку звонка.</p><p>— Дай-чан! — выйдя на порог, поприветствовала его тетя. — О, это мой подарок? Проходи и клади его под ёлку, дорогой.</p><p>— Тётушка, познакомься, мой парень.</p><p>С лучезарной улыбкой, которая располагала к нему всех и каждого, Суга представился. В ответ тётя радостно пригласила их войти. Последующие несколько часов Дайчи ни на шаг не отходил от Суги, без конца лавируя между любопытными родственниками, которые до смерти жаждали узнать, как у Дайчи дела в школе, чем он планирует заняться после выпуска, до сих пор ли играет в волейбол и так далее.</p><p>Суга взял на себя роль его якоря. Незаметно от остальных он расправлял ладонь Дайчи, когда тот с силой стискивал ее в кулак, придумывал оправдания, чтобы вытащить их из очередной не самой приятной беседы, а если это не помогало, словно между прочим упоминал тот факт, что они никак не могут опоздать на свой поезд. Стоило им наконец оказаться на улице, Дайчи шумно выдохнул.</p><p>— Я когда-нибудь говорил, как сильно люблю тебя?</p><p>— Мог бы и почаще, — ответил Суга. — С перечислением причин, по которым ты от меня в восторге.</p><p>Большую часть обратного пути Дайчи только и делал что восхвалял Сугу за спасение от собственной семьи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>